


Aren't Libraries for Reading?

by spyder_m



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha take advantage of the library's extended opening hours. However, their study session gets off track.





	Aren't Libraries for Reading?

It wasn't often that Pyrrha Nikos; former four-time winner of the Mistral Regional tournament; found herself prone, an adversary standing tall and imposing above her. Let alone in the middle of the history section of Beacon Academy's library.

The thick, hardback copy of  _World of Remnant, Vol. 5_  slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor beside her with a dull thud. She swallowed, glancing directly into the wide, cerulean eyes watching her.

It was late.

Though, the semester was nearing its end and final exams loomed on the horizon, not many students had taken advantage of the library's extended opening hours. Perhaps feeling apprehensive about having to face the sheer load of work that awaited them.

Pyrrha, however, had insisted, knowing that if Jaune were left to his own devices, most of his time would be spent reading  _X-Ray and Vav;_ brushing off study until the last, panicked minute. Naturally, she was concerned for her partner's standing at the Academy. While Jaune had seen improvements to his combat, his academic performance still wasn't the greatest. After how hard he had worked, Jaune would be devastated if his dream to become a Huntsman was left unfulfilled by, of all things, an exam.

So, it was with half-hearted coaxing that Pyrrha roped Jaune into studying in the library with her.

The two were; as far as they knew; alone, getting in some last-minute revision before Oobleck's exam the following week.

After a long, productive day, they were both beginning to grow restless. The sun had long since set, the shattered moon illuminating the night's sky. Though Jaune's eyes remained politely trained upon her, they were half-lidded and unfocused. Pyrrha could tell he was having difficulty concentrating.

At this point it seemed that trying to progress any further would prove pointless. Any new information they tried to cover would likely be lost by morning.

While Jaune's graders were important, it wouldn't do to overwork him. If he wanted to pass, he needed to maintain a healthy sleep pattern, just as much as he needed to revise. Besides, they had covered a lot of ground today and deserved to take a break.

With this mind, Pyrrha set her book down suggesting that they wrap up for the evening. Stretching out a knot in his shoulder with a sigh of relief, Jaune seemed more than happy to oblige.

After cleaning up their belongings, Pyrrha realised she forgotten to return one of the books they'd borrowed from the history section earlier. Turning away with a smile, she let Jaune know he could head back to the dorm without her.

Pyrrha wandered aimlessly between the shelves, her weary eyes tracing the many hardback covers and labels wearily. Amidst of a haze of fatigue, the words came out unfocused, bleeding together as she tried to find her book's correct place.

Pyrrha stretched her arms towards the ceiling, a soft yawn breaking from her lips as she alleviated the stiffness coiling in her limbs. A dull ache permeated through her legs, her body much more familiar with the active lifestyle of a training Huntress.

Perhaps tomorrow they could take the time to stroll through Beacon in between sessions, she mused. That would keep them from growing restless. Pyrrha flushed at the thought of walking closely alongside Jaune, their hands brushing ghosting by one another.

By chance, her eyes happened to glance a gap in the shelf, an emptiness in which her book seemed to fit perfectly. With a smile, she moved forward to slot the book back into its rightful place.

It was then that she found herself roughly pinned against the bookshelf, her arms crushed behind her back.

The initial shock fading, Pyrrha cursed at her carelessness.

The library was probably the last place she would have expected to have been attacked and so her usual defences were down. She had been alone and an easy target. Not to mention, with exhaustion weighing upon her, her normally sharp reflexes were sluggish; a hold that she could have normally countered was enough to subdue her.

Pyrrha pushed against the arms that were restraining her, yet their grip was surprisingly strong, keeping her in place. The building was draped in darkness, only small flickers of candlelight the available beacon. Glancing upward, Pyrrha strained her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of her attacker.

Light flickered across a familiar face, framed by messy, blonde strands.

"Jaune…?" She ventured hesitantly, her features wrinkling in confusion.

Jaune remained rigid and frozen as he stood over her, bracing her body against the shelf, as if in disbelief over what he'd just done.

In a manner very much akin to the weaknesses that had hindered his progress in combat, Jaune second-guessed himself; doubt entering his mind as he failed to capitalise on the opening he'd created. The two watched each other in silence, the fear reflected by their lack of movement.

Though, as unwilling as the two may have been to admit, the contact stirred an excitement that could not be contained. It was clear in the deep, ragged breaths that were racking their bodies, the erratic, desperate pulsing of their hearts.

Perhaps it had been her wide eyes that faltered Jaune's confidence; making him think that he had overstepped a boundary. When in fact, though taken back by her partner's sudden, desperate boldness, Pyrrha found herself bracing expectantly, waiting desperately to see what his next move would be. Her mind already concocting scenarios in which he moved closer towards her, his lips hesitantly catching hers in familiar, endearing shyness.

She couldn't help the disappointment that flooded her, when in fact, he pulled away, his voice instead breaking into mumbled apology.

Almost immediately, Pyrrha was overcome by a sense of loss at the retreat of his warmth. Frustration stirred in her chest, a deep, painful tugging at her heartstrings.

After all the hints she had dropped about her feelings for him going unnoticed; after Jaune showing, what she recognised, as desire, longing, for her; it was painful to come so close, only to be denied once more.

She glanced at him, confused. Yet, with the way his posture slumped and his gaze travelled to the floor beneath him, Pyrrha was given the answer she needed.

Before Jaune could move away from her completely, she caught his wrist. He stumbled as he was dragged back into their small, private recess of the history section. It was Jaune's turn to gasp sharply as shelves' sharp edges dug awkwardly into his back, bruising the flesh. The pain, however, was fleeting, tempered shortly by a warm body covering his chest.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune cried, panic settling into his voice. "What are you-?"

His hands rested at the small of Pyrrha's back, instinctively, bracing her, drawing her closer at the same time. It was an instinct forged from their time together battling as teammates. An innate response to offer her support, and protection.

It wasn't often that Jaune held Pyrrha in his arms; such overt displays of affection were more typical of someone like Nora. They expressed their affection through gestures that while subtle, were just as meaningful.

Now, out of her combat gear, Jaune could make out the subtle dips and curves of Pyrrha's body, usually obstructed by her armour. All that separated his hands from her was the thin, pale fabric of her uniform shirt. For Jaune, it was overwhelming. A softness in her body he hadn't noticed before, the scent invading his nostrils.

Before he could offer anything more in the way of protest, Pyrrha's mouth covered his own, his voice dying beneath the soft pressure of her lips.

.

Lie Ren didn't ask for much.

In part because that would require he spoke; something he only really felt compelled to do when absolutely necessary.

Silence was never something he'd really felt the urge to break.

It allowed him comfort, serenity and the time to reflect and be alone with his thoughts.

Perhaps it was because he normally visited with his friends and teammates; many of them more inclined to goof off than do actual work; but the library had been particularly quiet as of late. More so than usual.

It was a welcome change for Ren, who tried to take advantage of it whenever possible. Tonight was no exception.

Passing the History section, Ren paused momentarily, considering the many volumes that lined the shelves. Oobleck's exam was coming up, and while he was confident he knew the material, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to brush over one last time while it was still fresh on his mind.

Though well regarded for his perception and inability to sense unexpected obstacles or attacks advancing upon them, as Ren moved through the aisle, he hadn't been prepared for the sight two of his teammates and closest friends, entwined rather intimately with one another; oblivious to anything else around them.

Ren's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. A shift in emotion telling of the utter disbelief he felt. Any thought of revision immediatley slipped from his mind, as he stood, mouth hanging open in silence.

He wondered, momentarily, if perhaps he was dreaming. Finding it hard to believe that the image before him was real.

As obvious as the feelings Pyrrha and Jaune had for one another were, they were both too shy to act upon them, let alone showcase them so publicly. Yet, as the seconds burnt away; the two becoming increasing enraptured in one another; it became apparent that this was not the case.

Jaune's hand cupped Pyrrha's buttocks, a throaty moan breaking from her lips and carrying throughout the library. Ren winced, his eyes darting swiftly over his shoulder and scanning all corners of the room, praying that no one else had been around.

Relief flooded through him as he realised they were still alone. Jaune and Pyrrha continued to kiss, oblivious to anything else that was happening around them.

Ren bit his lip, growing uncomfortable. He considered leaving the two, knowing that they would have to separate at one point. Though, what if someone else were to stumble upon them in that time? Would the situation be less embarassing if they were found by a friend?

Drawing in breath deeply, Ren cleared his throat and, almost immediately, the couple frantically slipped away from one another.

"Oh- Ren!" Pyrrha's face flushed a deep red, as her eyes darted towards the source of the intrusion. "I didn't see you there."

"H- hey." If possible, Jaune's voice seemed to break into a higher octave. "What's uh… going on?"

Ren's gaze carried over his teammates, taking in their flushed and dishevelled forms. With a sigh, he stooped by the shelf.

"You dropped this," he drawled, returning the book to its designated spot.


End file.
